


Wrecked

by BatchSan



Series: It's Not a Surprise [3]
Category: Sam & Cat (TV), Victorious
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, Femslash, Friendship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things often come to an end and what's left behind are broken hearts and learning to love again.</p><p>Jade's POV.</p><p>Sequel to <i>'<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/403189/chapters/664731">It's Screwy, But I Think It Can Work</a>'</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I've been meaning to get this sequel on the roll for a long while now, and just when I thought I never would, _Sam & Cat_ saved the day!

There's a year and a half where things work so perfectly together that there is no possible way it can fall apart. Perfect things don't fall apart; you forget, however, that they do disintegrate, little bit by little bit, until nothing but dust is left behind, and even that blows away in a soft breeze or a gasp.

It's Thursday morning when you awake to find Tori leaning over you. Hickies decorate one side of her neck and shoulder, another two are dark against her breasts. You smile at your handiwork; Tori smiles at you misinterpreting your expression. Not that it stops you from reaching up and threading your fingers through her hair, smirking when she winces as you comb through a stray knot, or several.

"I have an audition today," she tells you as though you might've forgotten. You didn't but you nod once in acknowledgement, raising your eyebrows.

"I'm sure you'll do well," you say, and mean it. There was no denying Tori's talented voice - it got you out of jail in a foreign country once, didn't it? It's definitely worth respecting.

She leans against you, pressing her face against your shoulder and shuddering a breath. It's ridiculous and so Tori to be nervous about something she will definitely ace. It's a dumb thing but it touches you in a place that took a year and a half for you to believe existed - your heart. You hold her close in what you hope seems like a reassuring gesture.

"What's the deal with this audition if you make it?"

Tori looks up, embarrassed.

"I'm not even completely sure to be honest. The most I know is that it's to a legit place and not some creepy porno guy like that one Cat told me about. How did she even learn about that perv?" Tori asked.

You scoff. "Her brother went to school with him."

Tori shudders, rightfully.

"It's still early," you say, glancing at the time on your pear phone.

"Are you suggesting, hm, that we go back to sleep?" Tori teases, nuzzling your neck.

Your hand, previously on her hip, slides between her legs making Tori bite her lip. She spreads her legs for you as you rub small circles between her legs.

"I guess-mmm-there's time for that too," she purrs.

A part of you, later on, will best remember the press of Tori's warm body against yours, afterwards, as you both doze on and off until the alarm for your afternoon class goes off.

It's the last time you feel something close to happiness for a long time.


End file.
